Fanfic100 Challenge
by occaecation
Summary: 100 drables staring xdrumrollx Quinn Grindelwald!
1. Storm

1**A/N: ok ppl Stephanie wrote this its #70 for fanfic100 on LiveJournal hope you enjoy**

**July 22, 1937**

Hail quietly knocked against the only window in Quinn Grindelwald's bedroom. It was a small room, but cozy. A queen sized four poster bed stood under the window. There was an armoire facing the bed, and on the wall facing the window was a small fireplace with a chair in front of it. Grindelwald was currently occupying the bed. He was in a light sleep and as soon as the hail started becoming loud, his eyes fluttered open, revealing green almost yellow, large almond shaped eyes.

He pushed the covers off of himself revealing a tan and tone chest and as he sat up his sandy blonde hair fell in his face. He sat on the edge of his bed as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, then he yawned, stood up, and walked over to the armoire. He pulled on a pair of black slacks, but left his chest bare. After all he was in his own house and he was only making breakfast.

He rubbed his head because, last night on his walk home from a pub, a part of a branch that had broken loose from a tree, and was carried by the wind towards him. It had hit him on the head and knocked him over. It hadn't been raining when he had gotten home, but about an hour later it had started pouring, and unfortunately the same storm was still ravaging on. He was trying not to worry as he made his eggs, poured himself some tea, and put strawberry jam on a biscuit, but the house wasn't very sturdy, and in a storm like this there was bound to be tornados. The house was only temporary though, until he could find a suitable home.

The hail suddenly stopped hitting the windows and everything became eerily silent.

_Finally it stopped_ Quinn thought to himself while messaging his temples. He sighed, and then started to eat, only to be interrupted by howling and a large thud that shook the house. He immediately jumped out of his chair and rushed to a nearby window. He scanned the landscape and couldn't see anything unusual. He quickly walked over the door, and opened it tenderly. He was met by the wind howling loud enough to burst your eardrums and icy breeze that almost knocked him down. The door was blown wide open, and smacked against the wall behind it with a loud bang. He looked around again, and this time saw what had shaken the house. A large piece of wood, taller them himself and much wider, had flown against the side of the house. His eyes widened and he hurriedly tried to push the door shut. It took him a minute to do so, and when the feat was accomplished he rushed into his bedroom. He then grabbed his wand that was on a night stand next to his bed. He didn't have anything valuable that wasn't already in Gringotts so he needn't worry about that kind of thing. He walked back out into the kitchen and over to the window. There he saw the last thing he had ever wanted to see. Right before his eyes, a large funnel of wind touched ground in a forest about 10 miles away. The house was in the middle of a moor, with no other living things around for miles.

He was now scarred. He either had to get out and leave all of his possessions behind and aparate somewhere safe, or he could put a shield over the house. No he couldn't do that. It would take to much power. He would have to leave and in a few hours return to the house, and do damage repair.

He started walking back to his bedroom to retrieve a shirt and his wand, but before he got there, there was a loud cracking noise, howling, and a bang. He spun around to see a wall of his living room had been ripped off. A large something (he couldn't identify the object, but he suspected it was a piece of wood or a rock) hit him on the side of the head knocking him down. He blinked a few times and felt warm blood trickle down the side of his face. He ran into his bedroom and dove under the bed. Seconds later, the wall that had the fireplace in it was ripped away from the rest of the house. He dove at his wand on the table next to his bed, grabbed it and yelled:

"Protego!" a transparent shield engulfed his body and for about thirty seconds he sat on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs, and his face buried in his knees.

When the wind had died, and things stopped whizzing through the air above his head, he looked up. He sat in the middle of what used to be his house. He stood up and started walking through the debris. He saw what used to be his bed, his armoire, his kitchen sink.

He looked around in sheer terror, and then he put on his usual impassable expression and pulled his wand out of his pocket. It promptly started to pour down icy rain and he swore under his breath.

_Reparo _he thought, and in the blink of an eye, everything was back to the way it was before the tornado devastated the house.

He walked through the door that led to his bedroom. Walked over to his armoire grabbed a white shirt and pulled it on. He then sat down in the armchair that stood in front of the fireplace. He pointed his wand at the fireplace and thought _incendio_. He summoned himself a cup of tea, and picked up a copy of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_ by Eldred Worple and started to read.

**A/N: HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT! (you better have liked it) plz review (even if you didn't) (but if you don't I have to kill you) lol jk (maybe)**


	2. Broken

1**A/N: Ok Rayne wrote this hope you enjoy...this story is # 71 for fanfic100 on LiveJournal**

**October 11, 1938:**

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ Silence.

A man, his body completely covered in a dark, billowing cloak and his head shadowed by his hood stopped walking and looked around. Houses, shops, schools- demolished. Offices, chemists, tailors- destroyed. The church- burned. The man gave a twisted smile, his mouth being almost the only part of his face that was left un-shadowed by the hood. He leaned down, and rummaged in the broken glass shards he was standing in. He picked up something- a small photograph. It was a family portrait, ripped by the numerous glass shards around it. Most of the portrait was too mutilated to see, but what was clear was the face of a girl- five, at the oldest. A bird landed on his shoulder. The man didn't even wince- the bird was a hawk, his hawk.

_Ruins, destruction, girl._ The bird's voice seemed to inter his head.

"Girl?" the man asked back. His voice was deep, sinister, and, in a way, forbidding.

"Yes, girl," said a new voice. The man whipped around. Behind him was indeed a girl, the girl from the portrait. She was older- maybe ten now- but her features were still the same. Dark hair, dark eyes, a narrow, strict face. She seemed too mature for her age- in her appearance and in her tone. "You did this, didn't you?" her tone was hard. Menacing. The man couldn't help but laugh.

"Why do you want to know?" he replied, throwing back his hood. To say the man wasn't handsome would be lying- he was, very much so. Blond hair and eyes, eyes with such a strange shade of green yellow that they looked like those of a cat were the highlights of his appearance. The girl sucked in breath, but she stood still. The man arched an eyebrow.

"Because you're him. You killed my parents, my parents who always feared you, but that wasn't enough to satisfy you- you needed to destroy the town, everything…" her voice broke. "And now… now you're going to kill me."

"Now, why would I do that?" asked the man, smirking slightly. "And do tell me, who am I supposed to be known- I go under so many names that I really do forget…"

"You know your name perfectly well… Grindelwald," the girl said. The man grinned nastily. How he loved to here that name, to see the pain and fear it inflicted.

"Well, well, I see you've done your research, dear, but you didn't answer me-Why would I kill you when you could be of so much use, Minerva McGonagall?"

The girl's face paled.

**A/N: so hope you guys liked it review plz**


End file.
